And The Dhampirs Fell In Love
by ShadowKissedDreamer
Summary: ON TEMPORARY HIATUS! Rose and Dimitri go through their hardships, dating behind the backs of their fellow peers.
1. Short But Fierce

**The Vampire Academy**

You'll Be Reading The FanFic From Rose's Perspective. I'll Announce The Different POV's By Placing 'Rose's POV' and 'Dimitri's POV' Kay? Let's Get This Party Started!

**Rose's POV**

I sighed as she pulled a jacket and some boots on; walking into the freezing air. _"Why'd he make us train...in the middle of winter!"_ She though to herself. She arrived at the building and entered, seeing Dimitri with his back facing me, I smirked. I remembered my faliure from earlier in the year; yelling out before I almost pinned him. _"Now's My Chance!"_ She thought, running and jumping on his back; pinning him down. My grin became wider as he toppeled over with a "Ah!"

**Dimitri's POV**

I fell over with the mysterious person and turned; realising it was Rose. She had finally succeded at getting me down..quietly! Last time she had a small battle cry that resembled a 'Yah!' If I could remember. She was grinning so much, I thought her mouth would fall off. "It's gonna fall off." I said with a straight face; but couldn't hold it and burst out laughing. I could sense Rose stop grinning and staring at me. Before she knew it; I jumped up and crossed my arms over my chest. "Wha- Huuh..Eh!" Rose yelled as she stumbled down onto her butt. I smiled and helped her up; staring in her eyes. I felt- and saw- her shudder and I chuckled.

**Rose's POV**

I bit my lip as he smiled and chuckled so I wouldn't start daydreaming..._again._ I put up a straight face and looked at him again "So..comrade; what're we doing today?" He thought for a moment and nodded and said "Today; we'll be improving on different ways to pin your opponents, the-" I interrupted with with a smirk "-Strigoi." He looked at me and did that cool one eyebrow thing again "Of course. Like no one here knew that." He said. I sighed and we went over some basic manuevers for around two hours or so. I fell on the floor in a toppled heap "Ow!" I yelled, he just stood there, wiping his sleeve with no expression at all. "Little help...?" She said hoarlsey and he helped me up with a grin.

_**To Be Continued.**_

You Guys Tell Me If You Liked It, Kay? If You Want, I'll Let You Submit Characters to the story and i'll use 'em. i'll give you _credit too! Luv Ya!_

_-Rosie._


	2. Dresses and Jewelry

_**-I don't own Vampire Academy—**_

_**-Je n'ai pas propre l'Académie Vampire.—**_

_**RPOV**_

I sighed, as I listened to Lissa yap and yap as we headed to the mall. I rolled my eyes, and chuckled as she squealed and spied a new dress. Since some random dance/prom had just popped up, we were allowed to go out for the night and shop. I had on my 'Killer Tomato' shirt with some cute salmon coloured jeans. Lissa had on a 'Don't Call Me Princess' shirt on.

"Ooh! Rose! Look!" She all but yelled. I sighed again, and let her drag me into another store. We went to about thirty stores before finding the perfect dresses. Mine was purple and black, and was a corset dress. It fanned out at the bottom and had a small bow and rose tie at the center.

Lissa's was sky blue. It looked like a princess dress made of water. It cascaded down her legs, and to the floor. The bodice was like a small tube top, with small diamonds in the centre. Next, I took her to Kays. She searched for some earrings and I walked over to the salesman.

"Hello. I'm looking for an order by a Mrs. Ivashkov?" I asked, giving him my sexiest smile. He fumbled a little, but gave me two small boxes, both with an attached note. I opened the first one, which showed a small ring with blue and white diamond jewels embedded into the band. The note said 'Because I Love You'. I nodded, understanding this is the one I got for Liss. I opened the next one, and found a chocolate brown eternity ring. The note said 'One day, I'm going to put a ring there, and you know it. –Dimka'.

"Oh, _nice _comrade." I said, putting it on my left ring finger and holding it up to the light. I giggle-snorted a bit, and everyone looked at me. I stared back, cocking a brow. "Have somethin' you wanna say?" Lissa said, with a Cockney accent. I looked at her and she shrugged, chuckling. I followed her out, and soon, we found a tattoo parlor. Lissa compulsed the man to let us get tattoos.

"I like this one!" Lissa said, smiling at a band of roses that go on the lower back. I smiled at her, picking out a young girl with blonde hair and jade eyes to to on my lower back. She gasped as the needle hit her skin, and so did I.

_**An Hour Later**_

We finished, and were headed back now. I had fallen asleep, and was aware of where I was before I even opened my eyes. I smiled, as I smelled the sweet roses in Adrian's grandmother's garden. I opened my eyes, seeing Adrian smile at me, but then freeze. He looked down at my stomach, which was wrapped in medical tape. I was wearing a blue wrap-around top and some jean shorts. He looked concerned as he rushed over to me.

"Rose? Was there a strigoi attack? Are you hurt? Can I heal it?" He asked frantically. I chuckled, and he just scowled. I slowly unwrapped the bandage, and turned, showing Adrian the tattoo. His face softened and then his frown blossomed into a smile. "See. It's only a tattoo. Lissa and I are keeping them secrets until after spring formal and break." I said, smiled and clapping. He touched it, and I giggled. He looked at me, confused.

"It tickles." I said. He grinned, tickling me by my stomach. I laughed, and began laughing my ass off. "Abi, stop! Haha, Abi!" I yelled, as he continued tickling me. He kept on, until my dream faded away and Lissa woke me up. "Rose? You were giggling hysterically, muttering 'Abi, stop. Abi, no!'" She said, with a smile on her face.

_Adrian? _She asked. "Yes." I said simply. _What were you doing ? _"He started tickling me when he found the tat." I said, getting out of the car. She knew I had to keep it a secret that Adrian was the oldest Hathaway child. We bed each other good night, and headed to out dorms. Lissa headed for Christian, so I took a chance to sneak into her room. She didn't know I had a key. I quickly out the ring on her bed, and slipped out, undetected. Lissa was headed this way, and I saw, wide eyed, that the entire posse was headed to my dorm. I ran straight there, panting and heaving. I walked in, showering and putting some clothes on. I finally realised the huge ass necklace on my bed.

"Molto Bene!" I gasped. Laying on my bed, was The Firestone (©Doctor Who).

_**SO? Yes? No? Random. –rasburry- So…I wrote this at 5 :30 AM. Awesome, right ? I'm gonna kill my laptop though. My brother has the writing language as french, so EVERYTHING is apparently spelled wrong. AURGH! But who liked my mentioning Doctor Who in two stories on the same day? Eh?**_

_**"Ready or not, here I come.  
>I like your face, do you like my song?<br>Ready or not, I will fiiiiind you, ready or not?"  
><strong>_


	3. Adrian, You Dumbass!

**Last Time I Checked, I Wasn't Richelle Mead.**

**Mwen p'ap posede li!**

_**LPOV**_

As Rose looked for stuff in Kays, I went over to the bank and got one of my most prized possesions. The Firestone. I wanted to surprise Rose for spring break, since she was forced to come with us to court, instead of being able to go with Janine and Abe to a Moroi resort. We had to deal with official Queen business, and Rose was going to be my 'Fit-In' guardian, so I didn't have a huge turkish dude looking like a stalker.

After we got tattoos and what not, we left and parted ways. I sent Adrian to put the Firestone in Rose's room, and come straight back. I rounded up Chris, Mia, Eddie and Mason and quickly headed to my room. I needed to change my bandage and my clothes. When I walked in, there was a small velvet box that said _Tiffany _on top of it. I quirked a brow and opened it, and the note said 'Because I Love You.'

"Who the hell is buying you Tiffany!?" Christian yelled. I laughed, shaking my head. "First of all, Tiffany comes in Aqua boxes, and they don't put _'Tiffany' _on their rings. This is from Kays." I said. His face softened and he frowned a bit. "Then who's stupid enough to not know that?" He asked.

"Oi! Don't diss the admirer! And anyhow, it matches the colour of my dress." I said, as I quickly changed clothes and headed to Rose's room. I peeked in, and she was on her dresser, reaching for something on the...cieling? She jumped up, and yelled as she couldn't get whatever she was reaching for.

"HELL! Adrian, come help me." She grumbled, as Adrian came out of her bathroom with one of her bras on his head. I twisted my face in confusion, as he pulled it off and hoisted Rose onto his shoulders. She whooped and grabbed a small albino lizard. She put it in a little cage that had leaves, cabbage, and another lizard in it.

"Do you have pants on!?" Adrian yelled, as Rose climbed down from his shoulders. "Yes, I do!" She yelled, pulling up her shirt and revealing some adorable cop boxers. Where she got them from, I don't even want to know.

"Okaay..." Mason sang from behind us all. Rose chuckled and shook her butt a bit, then turned around, putting her shirt down. On the front it said 'Keep Calm and Don't Blink' and on the back it said '_**WWTDD**?_'. I laughed, and she pouted.

"Oh! Liss! Look!" She yelled, pulling up the Firestone. I raised my brow, showing her my ring. She had also gotten a new ring. It reminded me of her eyes. Adrian noticed me looking and raised his brows.

"Hey, Rosie, where'd this come from?" Adrian asked, sounding a bit pissed. Rose raised a brow, snatching her hand away, but whipping the ring off in the process. It rolled out the door and she chased after it. Adrian and I followed, but everyone else stayed behind. We were near the edge of the campus, because every time Rose would make a grab, someone would kick it by mistake. Adrian finally grabbed it and glared at Rose.

"Where. Did. It. Come. From?" He asked again. Rose stood there, stubborn as ever. "If you're gonna act like a dick, you should at least wear a condom on your head so you can at least look like one!" She yelled, stomping up to him and shoving him hard in the chest. Adrian gasped, then became stone faced.

"Wanna play dirty? Fine then." He said. And then he tossed the ring out of the wards and into the dank trees ahead. Rose looked like she wanted to shrivel up and die. She looked back at Adrian, slapped him, and then stomped out into the night.

_**APOV**_

I wanted to go after Rose, seeing her walk out of the wards, but I knew that she would come back anyway. And she would win the fight. But what I didn't realise is that a shitload of guardians were still patrolling. They looked at me like I was nuts. I heard Lissa trying to move everyone out of the way. They dispersed, and she walked up to me. She slapped me hard in the face. Twice.

"If she dies, I'm saying it's your fault." She said. "You already knew who had given it to her, didn't you?" She asked, quietly. I nodded slowly. But I _hated _Belikov. And she was right. If Rose died out there, or never came back, it was my fault. I grumbled something, as the others came downstairs and crowding around us.

"Where is she!?" Mason bellowed. I looked down, ashamed, as Lissa explained. Christian punched me in my stomach. "Why do you hate her so much?" Mia yelled, lunging at me and pushing me to the ground. For a pint sized girl, she threw a good punch. They managed to pull her off me but I just lay there.

"Wait. WAIT!" Lissa yelled, before everyone jumped me. "Adrian, dream walk her." She said. I snorted, shaking my head.

"She may be my sister, but I'm damn sure she won't be sleeping out there." I said. I stood up, walking outside the wards. "ROSE? ROOOOSIE!?" I yelled.

"SHUT UP, ADRIAN! I'M CONCENTRATING!" She yelled back. I almost died, hearing her voice. Lissa squealed, and everyone else whooped for joy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Week Later<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>RPOV<span>**_

"Argh!" I yelled, frustrated. I had finally found my ring, but now I couldn't find my way back to the academy. I had found a main road, and followed it to Missoula. And my legs fucking _hurt_. I felt a familiar mind prodding my brain.

_Lissa!_

_**Rose!**** Where are you!?  
><strong>_

_Missoula. I think.  
><em>

_**The fuck? Missoula? **  
><em>

_Woah, Liss. Watch your tongue. Send my brother to come pick me up.  
><em>

_**Kay. **_

_Tell him I'm with Roxy.  
><em>

_**Okay. He's on his way.  
><strong>_

I sighed as she left me, and went to find Roxy. She always had clothes for me. I walked into Trade Secret, and found Roxy. She was a raven haired Moroi with green eyes. She sent me to the bathroom to change. I came out, and got distracted by an episode of Bridezilla's.

And that's when a Strigoi grabbed me.

_**Sorry it's short AND I had to stop it here! There may be a hurricane here, so I may update less and less. SORRY!**_


	4. Shut Up, Tasha!

_**RPOV**_

I shook my head, turning around.

"Moroi just can't be Strigoi." I said to Adrian. He pouted and I chuckled a bit. I gave him a pat on the back. He sighed and we began walking to his car.

"I would rather you came with guardians. And during the daytime." I stated, peering into the darkness across from the parking lot. I shoved him into the vehicle and hopped into the driver's seat.

"Buckle up." "Why?" "Cause we may die before we get back." I said and peeled from the curb, and looked out the window. Three strigoi were on our tails. I pushed harder on the gas, and the engine sputtered.

"Did you not think to fill it up!?" I yelled at Adrian, shoving him. I opened the door to come face to face with the ugliest face I'd ever seen.

"Lookie here. A dhampir _and _a moroi. The famous Ivashkov, as well." He said with a grin. I raised my fist to punch him, and also raised my leg. At least one of my hits would damage him. I struck faster than I knew I could. I punched him in the nose and kneed him in the, well, knee. He wheezed and grabbed my arm, motioning for the other two to get Adrian. Then I did the only thing I could. I screamed like a girl. I took his confusion for an opening, and bit his arm, drawing blood. I spit it out and staked him in the forehead. I turned to the other Strigoi with a raised brow.

"Um. Bye!" One of them yelled, running. I chuckled and turned back to the body, pulling my stake out and tapping the glass on the window. Adrian made a karate chop before looking wildly out of the window. He visibly relaxed then climbed out of the car.

"The way back to the school is an incline. If we push the car down that way, we'll be able to let gravity do the rest." He said. I nodded, and began pushing the car. He reluctantly helped out and we made it to the beginning of the decent. We climbed back into the car, and pushed the dashboard, causing it to tilt forward, and start going. We went down for about five minuted before I realised something.

"OPEN THE GATE! OPEN THE GATE!" I screeched at the guardians before rushing through the steel border and seeing a building in front of us.

"Abi! Get out! _OUt! Now!_" I yelled urgently. He was more important than I was. He looked at me bewilderingly, before hurdling out of the car, but getting stuck between the door and the wall. The last thing I heard was our intertwined and strangled cry.

* * *

><p>"<em>NOOOOOOO! NOOOOO!" <em>Who the hell was yelling like that? Oh, wait, me. I opened my eyes to see the sterile hospital room. I sneered and began yelling again.

"Kizim! Calm down!" Baba said. I growled at him, shoving everyone away, even Lissa and Dimitri. I wanted my Abi. I jumped out of the bed before anyone could catch me, my ass out for everyone to see. I looked around before spotting Adrian in a hospital bed. I ran in and jumped on his bed, yelling.

"Wake the hell up!" I yelled. The doctor calmly walked in and looked at me sadly.

"Lord Ivashkov has been in a coma since yesterday." He said.

"Yesterday!? How long have _I _been out?" I questioned. "A week." He replied.

_"What!?_" I screeched again. That was too long. And he was _just _in a coma.

"He was asking how long you'd been out. He had just awoken when you passed out." He stated. I growled at him, and turned to Adrian, slapping him.

"Wake up!" I yelled. No movement. "I will bite you. And then make Lissa bite out. And then bite you _again_." I threatened. His heartbeat sped up, and he opened his eyes,, fear in them, but then passed out again. I wheezed, sagging, as if I had been holding the sky on my shoulders. I wheezed again, and Lissa rushed in.

"I still don't get how you could get asthma." She said, shaking her head, giving me my inhaler.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We had a human great-grandmother. Janine has it, Abi and I have it as well." I stated. Most people don't understand how Abi was born Moroi. None of us do. I sighed again, laying my head on Adrian's chest, listening to his heartbeat. I only hoped he'd make it to wake up.

* * *

><p>"Roza. Wake up. Rose?" I heard someone ask. I opened my eyes and saw Dimitri hovering over me.<p>

"What?" I snapped crankily. He chuckled and I couldn't help but smile. He bent his knees, coming to my height. "You have training. We've moved them to when you have your failing classes, so you have an excuse to miss them. We've removed early morning ones, though." He stated. I nodded, stretching, and pulling at my ponytail.

I had spent every night this month with Adrian in this hospital room, and only left the room when I had classes and had to shower. I furrowed my brow at Dimitri and tilted my head to the side.

"I have practice _now_?" I questioned, looking at my watch, which I forgot to put on. I made a note to have one implanted into my skin so I never forgot one. He nodded and I sighed, nodding back. "Let me go change and I'll meet you in the quad." I said, before walking out of the room.

No sooner had I gotten into the Dhampir dorm that Tasha jumped out at me. Christian sulked behind, a faint smile on his face.

"Rosemarie!" She started. When had she started calling me that? "How have you been, darling?" She said. Darling? The hell?

"Um. Good, Tasha. I-. Just. Change. Dimitri." I said. She froze, raising a brow.

"You're changing Dimka?" She questioned.

"I'm changing _for _Dimitri." I stated. "For what!" "Why the fuck do you need to know, aunt Tasha? You've been checking up on her _all day!_ How about youget out and let her do to practice!" Christian intervened. I sent a smile his way and he nodded. While Tasha ranted, I ran upstairs. I changed into a long sleeved shirt that said Luke Skywalker, some floral jeggings, and some black Keds. I put my fingerless gloves on and headed downstairs. Dimitri was outside, with Tasha chatting with him. He grinned when he saw me.

"Roza? Are you really wearing a long sleeved shirt? Go change. And grab your booksack. We have visitors." He said. I nodded, running back upstairs. I grabbed my booksack, and ran back downstairs, only to be met with a glare.

"_Roza_." He warned. I stuck my tongue out and motioned to Christian. "Pull the sleeves." I said. He did so and I chuckled at Tasha's expression. I pulled the short off, revealing a jaguar cross t-shirt. Dimitri nodded, and weaseled himself away from Tasha, taking my arm and steering me away from Tasha, and we entered the gym, and I was enveloped in a huge hug.

"Roza, it's been so long! We haven't gotten _any _time to be together! I missed you so much!"

"What the hell is going on!?" Tasha screeched from the entrance.

_**Dun-Dun-Dun! There'll be some major fluff in the next chapter, but not after a fight with Natasha. What was Tasha yelling at? It was just a smiple hug! Or was it? And why was Tasha checking up on Rose?**_


	5. Next Stop, Cali

_**Sorry I haven't posted latley! TsFLw and YcF are having big chapters coming up, where secrets will come up. In the Dramione, the next five chapters will reveal the relations between the characters in the books. And You Come First is also coming up with something big in the next dozen chapters. And said fluff from last chapter is going to happen**_** after _a certain someone breaks Paul's arm.._  
><strong>

**Rose**

I snorted and turned around, wondering what the hell was up with Tasha. She was fuming, and Christian was visibly trying not to laugh. Viktoria and Dimitri looked confused, but Paul looked downright angry. He was sneering, and looked poised to attack. He jumped up the exact same time I jumped in front of him to stop him. He hit against my back as I handed him over to his uncle.

"But uncle Dimkaaaa!" He whined. I smiled and poked him in the stomach, and Tasha began yelling.

"Argh! When did they get here? You said they were coming _after_ I left! Why did you lie!?" She screeched.

"Last time I checked, _Natasha_, we may be Dhampirs, but we have _nothing _to explain to you. And I had Dimka lie to you, because we. Don't. Like. You!" Viktoria yelled. I placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing her arm. She sighed and stomped her foot, running out. Christian sighed and turned on his heel, running after Viktoria. Paul wriggled free from Dimitri's grip and tried to follow Vika.

Tasha grabbed Paul's arm and he screamed loudly. His arm bent at an odd angle and I gasped, running toward him. Tasha pushed him behind her, and I ducked under her arm, grabbing Paul and holding him to my chest. Dimitri grabbed Tasha by her hair and growled.

"Touch _anyone _I'm related to, _ever _again, and you won't live to see another day." He spat, shoving her into a wall. I stood up, cradling a crying Paul in my hands, and looked at Dimitri timidly. He nodded, and I ran out of the gym. Others looked at me curiously. At some point, Vika and Chris joined me, soon followed by Lissa. I ran into the clinic, and since I had never been checked out of my room, I told Christian to register Paul in it. I walked into the hospital room and lay him on the bed. The doctor came in, and I turned to leave.

"Don't leave me, auntie Roza!" Paul cried from his bed. I chuckled, walking on the other side of the bed and knelt down. Viktoria ran in, and gasped, as she saw that Paul's arm with twisted _all the way _around.

"Girls, only I can be in here. You two need to stay out." Dr. Flynn said. Paul pouted, failing at crossing his arms. "But my aunties. Can uncle Dimka at least come in?" He questioned. Dr. Flynn looked up at me with a raised brow.

"Dimitri Belikov. He should be outside." I said, then turned to Paul. "If he's not, I'll go find him, mkay?" I said, before walking out of the exam room. I only found Viktoria, Christian, Lissa and Alberta. I sighed, ignoring them and walking out. At the moment, I needed to find Dimitri, and couldn't be bothered with them. I wandered around, and found him running laps. Of course. Since the other guardians were around, I had to be politically correct.

"Guardian Belikov!" I yelled. He ignored me. Probably thought I was an annoying student. I called him again, and didn't give a damn what overyone else was going to think.

"Dimitri!" I yelled about seven times. I groaned, walking up behind him, and yanking on the back of his ponytail. His eyes bulged out of his head, and Alto looked peeved.

"Hathaway! You cannot bother guardians with your useless problems!" He screeched. I sneered, as Dimitri watched.

"My problem is this: A royal Moroi just broke a certain dhampir nephew's arm, because said Dhampir didn't love said Moroi!" I yelled, allowing Dimitri to hoist me up by my waist and drag me back to the clinic, while I was still cursing Alto out, and also mixing some Russian and Turkish in there. He ran into the room (with me still hanging on for dear life) and looked down on Paul. I guess the doctor put some anesthetic in him, so he could fix little Paulito's arm. Dimitri finally put me down and sighed.

"I almost killed her.." He muttered.

"You should have. The little _orospu _deserved it." I replied.

"Look, Zmeyette, we only kill when we have to." Adrian said, poking his head into the room. I smiled, turning on my heel, but then turning back to Dimitri.

"What have you been telling that child?" I questioned. He replied with a raised brow. "Apparently, I'm auntie Roza." I said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A week later <strong>_

So, Paul was kidnapped, Vika had a nervous breakdown, Dimitri went on trial, and so did I! Wanna see how it all went down?

So, I'm walking to the clinic to check on Paul, when I'm suddenly grabbed from behind. I turned to see Viktoria, dragging Dimitri's sister, Karolina, behind her. They were speaking rapid fire Russian, and I have to make them backtrack.

"Wait, wait, say that again." I said in Russian.

"I _said_, Karo wants to go see Paul, but neither of us have confirmation that we're Dimka's sisters. We need our and other things, but _someone _didn't bring them." She said. "Only family of the patient is allowed in. Help?" Vika asked. I nodded, motioning them to follow me. I'd only gotten into the room, because Paul referred to me as his aunt.

"Ah, Ms. Rosemarie. You're nephew was actually taken out by Ms. Ozera." One of the surses said. "She had permission from Headmistress Kirova." She stated. My eyes widened, to see Vika hyperventilate, and Karolina to start yeling in Russian. I told the nurse to sit them down and help them. I ran out of the clinic, dialing Dimitri on my cell.

"Belikov." He said.

"Dimitri, Tasha has Paul." I said. I could hear him gasp. There was loads of shuffling and I wondered where he was. I think I heard someone yell in the background, but I couldn't tell.

"Where?" I asked.

"Guardian meeting. I just ran out of Kirova's office." "No, go back! She was the one who gave Tasha permission!" I yelled back at him.

**Dimitri**

I gasped when I heard Rose just now. I turned on my heel and ran back into the office.

"Why the hell, would you give that _thing _permission to touch my family!" I screamed at her, not caring if the other guardians stared. She visibly blanched, and was about to say something, when her face screwed up. She then looked back at me, and spoke with a monotone.

"Tasha never took Paul. I don't know what you're talking about." She said. Then I smirked.

"I never said Tasha. And even if I did, you would call her Ms. Ozera, of Natasha. And she could have taken Viktoria for all you know! Now where is she?" I screamed at her.

"I-i-in the cabin.." She muttered, her head pushed down. I growled and turned again, running out of the office. I called Rose on my cell.

"Hathaway." She answered.

"You sound like your mother." I commented.

"Shut up. Where are they?" She said, obviously irked.

"Um. Well.., the cabin..." I said under my breath.

"Our cabin?" She screamed. I looked up, stopped walking and saw Rose staring down at me. She was fuming. She threw her phone on the ground and began running. I sighed, running after her, not minding the students who stared. She made it to the cabin first, and I heard someone, I guess Paul, yell.

"Auntie Roza!" He called. A ring of fire appeared around Rose, trapping her.

"You should be calling me auntie! Not that wretched Dhampir!" Tasha screamed. Rose growled, and did the unexpected. She actually walked out of the fire. And lived. She kicked the door down, and the ring disappeared. I guess Tasha was standing behind it. She barked something and guardians appeared around the cabin. Some walked in, and dragged Tasha out. Rose disappeared, and I followed her in. She was cradling Paul in her arms, on the bare floor.

"Auntie Roza, your arm.." Paul whimpered. She looked down, and a large gash was on her arm. I didn't even see it from a distance. She just laughed, sitting up. She stood, carrying Paul in her arms. She looked up, and smiled at me. I gave her a pat on the head, and we walked out.

"I demand to be let go! You have no right to hold me here!" Tasha yelled. I turned and walked over to her. She got a look of hope on her face, then it fell. When I slapped her. She cried out, and I pulled my arm back to hit her again, but Rose came over. Paul was no where to be seen, and she pulled my arm back, shaking her head. She tugged on it, and Tasha narrowed her eyes. I rolled mine, but went along with Rose.

"Dimitri, you've gotta stop hitting people. Didn't you just give me a zen lesson on that?" She asked, raising a brow. She's finally mastered it. I sighed, nodding. She gave me a pat on the head and I then gasped. She'd leaned up, and gave me a kiss. On the nose, that is. Tasha gasped, Paul (who appeared out of nowhere), squealed, and the guardians just stared. She glared back and an angry Alto stepped up.

"Aw, shut the hell up! I'm not gonna be bothered with your shit. Go!" She yelled. I groaned, wrapping my arms around her torso, and picking her up. Paul clapped and followed us. We headed to the clinic, because I'm pretty sure my sisters were having meltdowns about Paul. We entered, and Vika and Karo screamed with joy.

"Where's Zoya?" I questioned.

"In our guest dorm, with Sonya." Karolina said. I nodded, then turned to Rose. She was speaking in hushed whispers, and saw us staring, so she glared, and went into the back. She came back with a big black duffel bag.

"You guys. We gotta go. Adrian just told me that Tasha _already _has a court trial on us, and has guardians looking everywhere for us. So put these on." She said. She threw a redhead wig to Viktoria, and an outfit, a black wig to Karolina, with another outfit, and threw a bottle of black hair dye at me.

"Why do I have to dye my hair?" I whined. "Because it'll look like you and Karolina are related. I'll be Vika's older sister." She said, pulling on a red wig, and sending the girls into separate rooms to change. She stood behind the nurse's desk, and changed behind there. She popped up, looking nothing like Rose. She was dressed in a pink sundress, with silver sandals, and the wig held up with a butterfly pin. She had blue contacts in, and looked magnificent.

"Now go dye your hair, Russian. Baba's plane comes in ten." She said, nodding to herself. I left, and went to dye my hair. After a few minutes, I was rinsing the dye out, and looking at my black hair. I returned to the main office, to find myself being bounded by Vika and Rose.

"I am truly sorry, Dimitri." Rose mumbled, before I heard a razor. My eye widened, just before she chopped my hair off. _**(A.N, Look at the picture I put as Dimitri's haircut in 'Families'.)**_

"Roza!" I yelled. She bit her lip, then let me go. I sighed, and stood up, not even going to yell. She knew my silence was worse than me yelling. She winced and turned on her heel, and left the room. She came back with Paul and Karolina. Sonya was sitting in a chair with Zoya.

"Alright. We're ready! Baba's taking us to one of his homes in, um, California, I think? Not sure..." Rose said. We all stood up, and inconspicuously snick out. We made it to the landing strip, and quickly filed in. Next stop, California.

**So. Um. I suck at FLUFF! If I don't make the new 'Four Letter Word' chapter full of fluff, the next one in this series will be. I SWEAR! Don't hate me. Meep.**


End file.
